Pulang
by bananaprincess
Summary: Wei bersaudara berjanji akan pulang setelah Operasi Pitfall usai.


**_Wei bersaudara dan seluruh elemen Pacific Rim milik Guillermo del Toro dan Travis Beacham._**

* * *

Aku pernah bertanya kepada Ma tentang apa yang terlintas di benak orang yang akan mati. Ma menuturkan tentang kakek yang ditemaninya sesaat sebelum meninggal. Bilangnya, kakek ingin makan masakan favoritnya. Sementara Ma sendiri dengan ekspresi berbinar mengatakan ingin bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Sore itu, Ma tak pulang. Perahu yang membawanya terbalik di Sungai Yangtze.

Aku tidak melihat itu. Sama seperti, aku lepas amatan pada bola basket yang dengan lincahnya mencium wajahku. Sungai Yangzte dan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota Shanghai di pikiranku buyar. Mataku mengerjap. Menangkap cahaya terang dalam Shatterdome, lalu kerumunan orang-orang di sekelilingku. Sesaat mulut mereka seakan bergerak tanpa suara. Namun, dalam sepersekian detik aku baru menyadari mereka memberikan _'huuu...'_ panjang kepadaku. Hanya karena aku tidak bisa menangkap bola yang dioper saudaraku.

Tempat ini pasti mengalami gegar sebab mendadak banyak orang tiba-tiba bermunculan. Bukan hanya populasi manusia yang memadat, juga jaeger-jaeger. Biasanya ini hanya rumah kami. _Dengar, dengar,_ suara musik keras dari salah satu bagian Shatterdome. Tak pernah ada yang seperti itu sebelumnya di sini, namun sejak kedatangan pasangan Kaidanovsky, musik itu tak pernah mati.

Kusunggingkan cengiran kepada kedua saudaraku, pada orang-orang yang menonton kami bermain basket. Sedikit hiburan di sini. Terlebih menjelang detik-detik Operasi Pitfall, ketegangan seperti ketatnya _drivesuit_. Menempel lekat di kulit.

"Kita harus menengok Paman Tang usai Operasi Pitfall. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun kita tidak pulang ke Chongmin," salah satu saudaraku berkata.

Aku membalas tatapannya. Seakan kami saling tahu apa yang melayang di benak masing-masing dan mengutarakannya dengan tepat. Mereka sebut itu _drift hangover_. Penyatuan pikiran di Conn-Pod tidak selesai begitu saja di sana.

Bola dari tanganku melayang ke arah saudaraku. Dia menangkapnya dengan gesit, men-_dribble_-nya melewati saudaraku yang lain. Seperti melihat diriku sendiri bergerak. Tentu saja, karena kami kembar tiga. Mengamati keduanya, aku jadi tahu seperti apa aku berperilaku.

Teriakan-teriakan terdengar setelah saudaraku berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Aku memberikan dua jempol untuknya. Setelah itu, semua berulang dari awal. Bola yang diarahkan kepadaku berhasil kuterima dengan sempurna. Kubawa agak jauh bolah itu dari ring. Dengan sedikit gaya, aku melempar dari posisi _three point_, dan sudah pasti aku bisa melakukannya. Tepuk tangan yang kudapatkan bahkan lebih meriah.

Sayangnya, semua kesenangan itu diinterupsi oleh raungan alarm.

Kami bertiga bertukar pandang. Seorang saudaraku memungut bola dengan gesit dan menyangkutkannya dekat ring. Lain kali, aku akan pakai lebih banyak gaya ketika memasukkan bola. Siapa tahu saja salah satu staf Cherno Alpha yang lucu itu tidak sengaja melintas, melihatnya, dan kemudian terpesona kepadaku.

Sesaat kami sudah berada di LOCCENT yang penuh dan riuh.

"Kode nama mereka adalah Otachi dan Leatherback," seru Tendo.

Nama yang bagus, pikirku. Mereka selalu sempat memberi nama.

Marshal Pentecost berdiri di tengah kerumunan, memberi perintah.

"Kami akan maju," seorang saudaraku langsung berkata tanpa ragu.

Ini akan jadi rekor kesembilan. Masih jauh dibanding rekor tiga belas kali milik Striker Eureka. Sembilan kali membunuh kaiju, bukankah itu tetap keren? Aku bisa memamerkannya kepada si Staf Cherno Alpha yang lucu.

Sudah pasti, permintaan kami diluluskan dengan mulus. Bersama-sama pasangan Kaidanovsky, kami akan berada di garis depan menghadang dua kaiju tersebut. Sedangkan, keluarga Hansen akan menjaga garis pantai. Ah, aku baru menyadari kalau tiga jaeger dipiloti oleh keluarga—Crimson Typhoon, olehku dan dua saudaraku, Striker Eureka oleh ayah dan anak laki-lakinya, dan Cherno Alpha yang dipiloti pasangan suami istri Kaidanovsky.

Sebelum keluar dari LOCCENT aku melewati Raleigh, pilot Gipsy Danger, yang pernah kehilangan kakaknya dulu. Kami berkontak mata, namun aku harus buru-buru untuk melakukan persiapan sebelum kedua monster mencapai Hongkong. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya kehilangan tandem. Ah, memiloti jaeger menjadikan orang-orang tersebut lebih dari sekadar rekan, mungkin _soulmate_—seperti _yin_ dan _yang_. Kami bertiga bahkan tidak punya lagi rahasia. Aku tahu apa yang ada di kepala kedua saudaraku. Pasti rasanya menyakitkan kehilangan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi bagian dari diri sendiri. Sepertinya aku baru mengerti mengapa Ma menyuruh kami menjadi satu sama lain.

Mereka menggodaku tentang staf Cherno Alpha yang lucu. Aku harus mengajaknya berkencan setelah Operasi Pitfall. Janji dari mereka kalau tak akan menganggu lagi seperti dulu. Ah, pernah suatu kali salah satu dari kami jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Setelah berkencan beberapa kali dan akhirnya saudaraku memberanikan diri mengenalkannya kepadaku serta saudaraku. Tidak lama setelah itu, hubungan mereka berakhir. Saudaraku tidak bilang alasannya. Namun, saat penyatuan pikiran tak ada lagi rahasia. Si gadis mengaku, semua terlalu membingungkan karena kami ada tiga. Tiga yang sama persis. Alasan yang lucu sekali.

Bibirku membentuk senyuman dan makin lebar saat aku mengedarkan pandangan. Tempat ini, mungkin akan kembali sepi setelah operasi berlangsung. Serangan kaiju akan berakhir. Dunia akan kembali normal. Kami juga bisa pulang ke Chongmin. Aku ingin meneruskan pertanian keluargaku dan tinggal di rumah yang terletak pada tepian Sungai Yangtze. Sederhana saja.

Bau metal menyergap ketika kami melangkah masuk dalam Conn-Pod. Mungkin bercampur aroma tubuh kami juga. Ruangan kecil ini terasa bagai rumah setelah bertahun-tahun. Kembali ke sini terasa menyenangkan, meski sama artinya kami mengantar nyawa. Sejak awal kami sudah diperingatkan tentang itu. Tidak sedikit pilot yang gugur karena hantaman kaiju. Mungkin saja, kami akan jadi salah satunya setelah ini.

"Aku ingin makan yang banyak sekali setelah ini. Kurasa Marshal akan mengizinkan kita menuju Kowloon setelah semua ini selesai," ujar salah satu saudaraku.

"Aku setuju," timpal saudaraku yang lain.

"Selama ada makanan, aku akan ikut," tambah saudaraku.

"Jangan lupa ajak si lucu," canda mereka.

Gurauan kami diputus oleh Tendo yang bicara dari LOCCENT menanyakan kesiapan kami. Dia bilang mendengar semuanya dan janji akan mencarikan nama si lucu. Aku nyengir sambil mengelus puncak helmetku, seakan-akan si lucu dan Tendo sedang ada di depanku. Mereka bilang aku memang yang paling pemalu dari tiga bersaudara. Mungkin benar karena aku selalu berharap keberanian saudaraku menular kepadaku sih. Biasanya ketika mengalami _drift hangover_ aku selalu mendapatkan sisa keberanian itu. Kemudian, hilang juga seiring waktu.

Terdengar suara Tendo menghitung mundur penyatuan pikiran. Aku memejamkan mata. Mendengarkan dengan saksama. Ketika hitungan berakhir. Pikiranku diserbu oleh berbagai hal. Banyak warna. Sosok demi sosok. Aku melihat masa kecil kami. Seolah kenangan-kenangan kami diputar ulang. Hingga sesaat kemudian, sensasi terguncang itu hilang. Pikiranku kembali jernih. Terasa lebih luas.

Saudaraku membalas kalau kami sudah siap untuk bertempur.

Kurasa getaran di dalam Conn-Pod. Crimson Typhoon diarak keluar. Pintu Shatterdome terbuka dan menampakkan kegelapan. Laut dan langit yang lebur jadi satu. Tendo memberi tahu kalau di luar sedang hujan deras.

Seperti panggilan Ma terngiang di pikiranku, menyuruh kami untuk berhenti bermain di bawah hujan. Betapa aku merindukan sosok itu. Setelah beliau ditelan Sungai Yangtze, Paman Tang yang mengurusi kami bertiga. Beliau sudah berkali-kali meminta kami pulang untuk menengoknya sesekali. Namun, kami tak pernah sempat atau kami tak menyempatkan-entahlah.

Guncangan kedua membuat tubuhku terhuyung. Di luar hujan deras. Rasanya aku juga bisa mencicipi dinginnya di dalam sini. Dalam kegelapan, kami hanya menunggu instruksi dari Tendo, kapan dan dari arah mana dua kaiju itu akan menyerang.

Conn-Pod sejenak sunyi. Salah satu kami berpikir untuk segera menyelesaikan ini dan pulang. Perasaan lainnya menyeruak, takut dan tegang. Pikiran itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan tubuhku terasa gemetar. Namun, itu tak lama karena LOCCENT sudah memberi kami peringatan akan kedatangan Otachi.

Kali ini seluruh Conn-Pod tak bisa menahan benturan. Otachi dengan kekuatannya terus mendesak Crimson Typhoon. Kami berusaha melawan, akan tetapi kecepatan kaiju tersebut, membuat kami tak sempat bersiap. Masih mencoba melukai kaiju tersebut. Sayangnya, Otachi menarik tubuh Crimson Typhoon. Sesaat kemudian aku menyadari berada dalam posisi terbalik di dalam Conn-Pod. Tubuh Crimson Typhoon dilempar oleh kaiju tersebut.

Aku tahu kami tak akan mundur. Apapun yang terjadi.

Aku mengenang perasaan yang sama, ketika ikut mencari Ma. Gelap dan hujan. Dengan perahu milik Paman Tang, aku berdiri di haluan, menyenteri sekitar sungai. Memanggil-manggil nama Ma bersama kedua saudaraku. Aku tak peduli badai yang turun saat itu. Bahkan tak mau pulang ketika Paman Tang mengajak kami untuk meneruskan pencarian esok hari.

Perasaan takut kehilangan.

Selintas pikiran memasuki otakku. Tentang Paman Tang yang duduk mencangkung di dermaga kecilnya sambil memancing, menunggu kami pulang.

Kami berusaha mengaktifkan meriam plasma. Apa daya, serangan Otachi sudah merusak inti plasma milik Crimson Typhoon. Kalaupun bisa menyala, tak akan penuh kekuatannya. Kami akan tetap melakukannya. Belum sempat terlaksana. Aku melihat cakar besar menembus dinding Conn-Pod.

Kedua saudaraku menyuruhku untuk membebaskan diri dari sini. Aku tidak mau. Aku membaca lintasan-lintasan pikiran yang carut marut.

_'Aku ingin makan enak.'_

_'Aku ingin mancing dan berenang di Sungai Yangtze.'_

Sepertinya sekarang aku tahu apa yang kupikirkan sebelum mati.

Bahkan, aku belum tahu nama si lucu. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin pulang dan bertemu Ma.

* * *

**24.4.14**


End file.
